Not Your Average Vampire Story
by Ailarii
Summary: With your dead best friend in your brain, your boyfriend on the ground totally fried, and grandmother crying tears of joy, what's there to do? Go room with hot vampires of course! Well...at least Jen thinks they're hot. Not so average is it? ON HIATUS!
1. First Impression Is Slut?

_Well. Here it is. My new story! WHO'S HAPPY? I kinda am... But I already know this will be a lot of work sooo... Wish me luck guys! And now, here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Chapter One_

_First Impression Is... Slut?_

"Come on Ellie, we'll be late if you don't hurry up." Bryan grabbed my wrist trying to pull me to our next class—gym, yay.

It's the first day of school and my first class involved physical activity. Lovely isn't it?

I pulled my hand back from him. "I'll get there fast enough. Just leave me be, got it?" I snapped at him.

Bryan sighed, "You are in a really foul mood today, you know that?"

"Foul? Since when do you use words like that?"

"Since now, so come on, and brighten up. You can be a real bitch when you're like this…"

"Gee that's exactly what I want to hear on the first day of school on my way to gym with my ass of a boyfriend and not my best friend!" I snapped and walked past him. I was not in the mood for this shit right now. If I hadn't already said, it's the first day of my sophomore year and my first class is gym. I hate physical activity, so I was not the happiest person right now. Oh, and let's not forget the main reason I'm not the brightest person right now!

My best friend, Jennifer, died last week in a car crash… Her funeral was yesterday… She was going to have this class with me.

I wiped the back of my hand against my eye to wipe away more of the tears that were about to fall. _Not here. Don't cry here._ I took in a deep breath.

"Well it's not my fault she died. It's already been a week, Ellie." Bryan came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I slapped it away. "So I can't be sad the week after I lose my best friend? You really are being an ass hole today, you know that?" I turned and started walking towards the gym again, which was a whole other building so you had to walk down this path outside to get there. No one else was out right now, I realized as I looked around. Wow… I was pretty late, but the gym was only a few yards away now…

"I'm being the ass hole?" Bryan ran up beside me. "At least I'm not biting off everyone's head today!"

"Less people to annoy me." I glared at him. "Which I could really use right now." I sighed. "Why of all my classes do you have to be in this one? I can't take you in the mornings!"

"You aren't exactly Little Miss Sunshine in the mornings either."

"Well excuse me for still mourning. I didn't know that I couldn't have emotions."

"Tch," He looked over to the side and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I just don't get why you're so upset over her death. I mean, she was such an annoying little bitch."

I turned on him and got him right in the jaw with my fist. "Don't you know better than to talk trash about the fucking deceased?"

He turned his head back at me, clearly pissed. Well…fuck… His hands came out of their pockets to push my shoulders back and my back hit the wall of the gym. Ow… "And I thought you'd know better than to hit me." He was only a few inches away from me now.

I glared harder at him, "Get off of me!" I tried to push him away, but was failing epically. Now I wish I actually did stuff in gym… "I said get off!" I pushed harder but he didn't budge and I was getting quite pissed. There was this…tingling in my arms that was starting to make its way down to my hands. I didn't know what the hell it was and just ran with it, pushing against Bryan one more time. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF!"

A bright light shot out of my hands. It almost felt like my hands just barfed up…energy? "What the hell?" I looked at my hands. "That was…weird…" I looked up to ask Bryan what the hell just happened but only saw him on the floor completely…_fried?_ "What the hell!" I jumped to the side and backed away from him.

_**That son of a bitch deserved it! Good job Ellie!**_

I knew that voice. My eyes began to water. "J-Jenny?" I looked around. "Where are you?"

_**I do believe I am in your head! …I was right! You are smart! I can't move around at all in here! DAMMIT!**_

"You're in my…head…?"

_**Yeah and it'd probably be best if you just 'thought' instead of talked… You don't want people thinking you're insane, do you?**_

_I think I'm insane… How are you in my head? What just happened to Bryan? What the hell is going on?_

I didn't have much time to think on that, seeing as the coaches were now running out of the gym only to stare at the scene before them, and the nurse was running out of the school towards us.

_**How the hell did she know that this bastard was hurt? NOOO DON'T HELP HIM!**_

_Hush! I need to…focus…_

"What happened here?" One of the coaches asked me.

I could only stare back. "I'd like to know that as well, buddy…"

Before he could respond, the nurse was over by us and dragging me away. She looked down at Bryan. "Just call an ambulance. He'll be fine." Then pulled me into the school and then to her office where she closed and locked the door.

"Umm… Ms. Howard… What's going on? Why didn't you help Bryan?"

"He wasn't hit that hard. You aren't that powerful yet. If you knew how to control it, then he might be in danger, but for now, he'll just be in the hospital for burns for a while."

"Ok you lost me… Powerful? Control? How did you know to come out there so quickly?" I was very confused… What the hell was going on? One second I'm arguing with Bryan and the next... The school nurse is going insane.

"I felt the surge of power come from you. Hell, every witch and wizard within five miles probably felt it."

I could only stare at her. Had she gone insane? "Ms. Howard… Do you take medication?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "It's ok if you don't understand me. You're parents and grandmother will be along soon to tell you all about it."

"My parents? What would they know?"

"A lot more than you give them credit for." She smiled and walked out the door. "Just stay here until they come to bring you home. I'll say you weren't feeling very well."

_**You get out early? WHY COULDN'T I HAVE HAD WITCHY POWERS? I WANT OUT OF SCHOOL! **_

_Jen… You're…dead… You're very much out of school…_

_**Oh yeah… But… If I'm dead then how the fuckity fuck am I talking to you right now? AND WHY AM I IN YOUR BRAIN? THERE'S YAOI IN HERE! **_

_Don't go looking into my mind! And... Since when have you complained about yaoi...?  
_

_**...True...Ohh, memories drawer! **_I could _feel_ her flipping through some stuff. _**Ohhh memories of Bryan!**_

_JENNIFER! DON'T LOOK AT THOSE!_

_**Too late! …OH MY LORD THIS IS FUNNY!**_

_Only because it's my private things! If it wasn't, you wouldn't be entertained in the least!_

_**Yeah this is getting boring… **_I felt her throw…something… What the hell? _**Sweet! Memories of you as a kid!**_

_Jen! Don't—_

The door swung open and my grandmother came running over to me in her knee long dress, flat shoes, and sweet eyes. She was one of the lucky few women whose hair didn't gray. I really hoped I got that gene, too… Though I'm starting to think I got another gene as well…

I looked up at my parents and grandmother with pleading eyes, "Guys, why can I hear the voice of my dead idiot of a friend in my brain?"

_**I RESENT THAT! Ow! I hit my head on the file cabinet…**_

_I rest my case._

"Jennifer is in your head?" Grandma asked. I nodded and she turned to my parents, "If the boy outside wasn't proof enough, perhaps that is?"

Dad stepped forward. "How about we wait until we get home before discussing this? I don't want anyone to think we're insane."

Mom nodded, "Yes, come on, dear." She walked out of the office followed by dad then grandma. I followed behind, very confused. Seriously… What the fuck is going on?

When we got into the car the first thing out of my mouth was, "Ok, when do the hidden cameras pop out? Why am I being pulled out of school after burning my boyfriend to a crisp?"

"I never did like that boy..." Dad put in as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"That doesn't answer my damn question dad!" I turned to mom who was in the passenger seat. "What's going on?"

She bit her lip and glanced over at dad. "I think it's best for your grandmother to explain all this... She has more experience with it."

"Experience...?"

_**YOUR GRANDMA CAN BLOW UP SHIT HEADS TOO?**_

_Hush you... Now is not the time!_

_**Awww fine...**_

"You said you could hear Jennie in your head, right?" My grandma's voice broke through my thought.

I nodded, "Yeah... She just spoke, too."

_**HI GRAMMY!**_ Jennifer did always like my grandma... "She says hi..."

My grandmother smiled. "Hello, Jen dear. I hope you're doing well."

"Focus!" I said.

"Right... I think we should wait until we get home for that..."

I fell back in my seat and sighed. "Will Bryan be ok?"

"I'm sure the nurse told you that something like that couldn't possibly kill someone. He'll just be in the hospital for a while." Grandma smiled.

I sweatdropped. "Yeah that makes me feel so much better." Eventually we got home and all sat down in the living room. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is happening now?" I looked over at my father.

He gestured towards my grandmother, "Ask her. She's the only on here experience in witchery."

"Ms. Howard said something about that..." I looked over at my grandmother. "What's going on?"

She smiled sweetly, "My dear, you are a witch. I can't believe it. I thought the powers of the Winstead family had died out after my mother married my father..."

"What do you mean? My great grandmother was a witch?" I asked in disbelief. Is everyone high today?

"But your great grandfather was a human... The gene wasn't passed to me or your father. It's a wonder that you have power, dear."

"Then there's no way I could have been one..."

_**What about Punnet squares?**_

"OH FUCK!" I screamed and jumped up.

"What is it dear?" Mom asked, totally oblivious to the fact that I had just cursed...

"JEN JUST SAID SOMETHING SMART! NOOO IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!" I started running around the room.

_**I can hear you!**_ I felt her twitch in my head. _**But still! If your grandmother had a witch in her family then the genes were just recessive...**_

_When the hell did you start paying attention in school?_

_**It's the only thing from science I remember!**_

_But we did that years ago!_

_**...Your point?**_

I pushed her out of my mind and focused on the matter at hand. "Jen says that if the trait of witchery trait was carried throughout the generations as a recessive trait and you both had it," I pointed at my parents, "Then there would be a 25% chance of me getting it... So here I am with it...?"

_**I didn't say all that...**_

_Yes, but I know how a Punnet square works better than you._

_**Ok, you got me there...**_

While my parents started at me in pure surprise, my grandmother however ran over to me and hugged me. "I never thought that the bloodline would continue! It's just a shame that your brother couldn't have gotten the gene..."

I pulled away from her and smiled. "He's happy being in the military, Grandma."

"But it's just such a dangerous profession..."

"And her being a witch isn't?" Dad stood up with his hand over his eyes in a frustrated stance. "How is this any safer?"

"She is one with nature and not all witches have to be in danger. They can make a living off of creating spells and medicines. Not to mention 'spell charms' for the normal people." Grandma smiled. "And she doesn't even have to work in anything relating to witchcraft if she doesn't want to. My mother worked in the house her whole life and only used her power for assistance and to entertain us children and protect us. But she will have to go to the school now that her powers have awakened."

"School?" I asked.

Grandma turned to me smiling. "Yes. Konoha School For The Supernaturalis one of the most prestigious schools for the supernatural. The head master Tsunade is one of the most powerful witches of our time." She got up and went to the phone. "I'll just get your forms running now for your new wand and - "

"I do not approve of this, mother." My dad stood up. "You and I both know that people die in that world of magic. There are constant wars and battles. Why else did you think we kept this from Ellie for so long?"

I stood up too staring at dad. "Well what if I want to master this, huh? Does my opinion matter at all here?"

"It's not exactly a choice, dear." Grandma smiled. "I'm sure that Tsunade-sama already knows about Elizabeth's new found power. I wouldn't be surprised if we got a letter any second now... The mail must be slow today..."

"What do you mean?"

_**ARE ENVELOPES GONNA FLY THROUGH THE WINDOWS LIKE IN HARRY POTTER?**_

_You're going to reference Harry Potter a lot aren't you?_

_**...Noooo...**_

I sighed and turned to my mom. "You've been quiet."

She smiled sweetly at me. "I can't keep you from this dear... It's your birthright to at least learn the basics and fundamentals of your power." She looked at dad. "If only to be able to control them so she doesn't fry another boyfriend."

"I wouldn't mind that..." Dad muttered as a letter came flying out of the fireplace. Wait...

_**IT IS LIKE HARRY POTTER!**_

_Hush!_

Grandma waddled over to the letter and picked it up. "Ah there it is..." She walked over to me and handed the letter to me still smiling. I think all the girls of the house were quite happy about my new powers... The men however...

I took the letter and opened it:

_To Elizabeth Winstead,_

_We are glad to invite you to Konoha School of the Supernatural in light of your new found powers. We expect great things from you and know that you will aspire to become one of the greatest wielders of magic. _

The letter was signed by the headmaster and her assistant...principle I guess you could put it... I rolled my eyes at the garbage they stuck in there but moved the letter aside to get to another form that had my dorm assignments and class schedule... "How did they get this together so quickly?"

"They are witches and wizards dear. It's not that hard." Grandma came over and looked at my papers muttering to herself. "Yes...Hmm...Lovely... Oh look at that... You're in the Akatsuki dorm." She looked up at me with serious eyes. "It must be late in the dorm registry if they put you here."

"Why what is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She grabbed my hand. "Come now we must go get you a wand if nothing else..." She looked down at another paper." Actually that's all we need to get you... You start tomorrow so we must hurry dear."

"Now just wait a sec - " My dad didn't get the chance to finish before grandma pulled me out of the house.

Three hours and a trip downtown to some random little store I've never even seen before we came back with my wand. It actually took a long time to get since we had to sift through thousands of them for me to find one that 'corresponded to my magical output best' as the shop keeper said. Apparently there are spells that can be done with my hand, but the more complex once need a wand. We also got a small spell book that I'd have to read over tonight. It had simple ones such as levitation, a makeshift flashlight, and one to summon sweets at will...

_**I like that one!**_

_I'm guessing not all of these will be... Serious..._

_**Sweets are serious!**_

_Ok ok... They are..._

_**Good! Damn... I can't believe this... I WAS FRIENDS WITH A WITCH~! I wonder what this "Akatsuki" dorm is... The only thing I remember about anything 'Akatsuki' was from Vampire Knight...**_

_It was that one person's name, ne?_

_**Yeah... Why would they name that dorm after something Japanese? And why after a vampire?**_

_Vampires don't exsist!_

_**...Your mom doesn't exist...**_

_Oh totally. _I rolled my eyes and went back to practicing the sweets spell. It was odd... Only some of these spells had funny words that you had to say to get them to work, but most of these simple spells didn't have any... I just had to wave my wand... Think about the sweet I wanted, say that out loud, and I had a cookie in front of me. "COOKIE!" I yelled and ate it.

**_No fair!_**

_Live with it!_ I continued to eat up the cookie. After a few more hours of levitating things and making pretty lights with my new wand - who's name is now Magenta, but to Jen's amusement - I finally went to bed.

* * *

"Ellie. Ellie wake up. It's time to pack." My mom's voice cooed from above me. I opened my eyes to see her standing next to my bed smiling. "It's time for you to pack for your new school..." Her eyes seemed a bit watery, but I was guessing those were proud/happy tears.

I sat up and nodded. "Ok..." My mom then left to let me get changed and while I was pulling on my shirt I think the idea of what was happening finally sunk in. "I'm a witch... I'll be going away to a boarding school for the next few years to learn how to do this... I'll be almost alone..."

_**Alone?**_

_I said almost Jen!_

_**Good!**_

I only rolled my eyes and continued to pack up all my clothes, electronics, plushies, and manga. _I don't think this will all fit... _I mused.

_**IT'S MANGA! MAKE IT FIT! **_I nodded in determination, pulling the zipper to the second suitcase closed finally, though I got a small cut on my finger from it... These suit cases were old and the zipper wasn't exactly the...smoothest...

_**Couldn't you have just used magic?**_

_I don't know a spell for that yet!_

_**'Lift' the zipper and make it go around the suitcase...?**_

_..Shut up._ I said as I got a tissue to stop the minor bleeding on my finger by wrapping it around it and pulling the suitcases downstairs. "Ok, ready!" I walked out into the living room to see my mom wiping her eyes smiling at me, grandma doing the same, and dad...was...smiling? I guess he's finally ok with this then.

They all came over and hugged me separately telling me to be good and not get into too much trouble. I only nodded and assured them that I couldn't do much since I didn't know anyone there yet. "Seriously guys, this is me we're talking about. The worst I'll do is... Stay up too late?"

_**The sad thing is...that's true...**_

"Yes but you have Jen in your head now. Who knows what she'll do to you?" Dad said.

"She can hear you, dad." I laughed before being pushed out by grandma.

"Come now, they've opened the doorway to the school grounds only for a while. If we don't hurry then you won't be able to get there." Grandma said. "If we don't get there soon, she won't be able to go there until next year." With that I was dragged out of the house, into the car with my baggage, and was driven three hours to a small...town? I didn't even know there was life out this far in the Everglades... Well besides the alligators and such.

"Grandma why are we out in alligator country?"

"Because, dear no one comes out here. It's the perfect place to form a portal."

"...Portal?"

_**THE CAKE IS A LIE!**_

_...We really don't need that reference right now. _

"Yes." She nodded. "There's a place in the middle of the Everglades that is one of the many portals around the world. There's another in the Sahara, Siberia, and somewhere in the middle of Australia as well as around the globe."

"Wow..."

"Usually when you hear about someone getting lost there and making it out, we've helped them to find their way, but in a discreet manor. We can't go letting the world know about us yet." Grandma kept her eyes forward.

"Because they'd freak out and kills us all?"

She nodded. "They fear what they don't know. They don't know what to make of us, so they are afraid. We have enough problems in our world to worry about without the constant threat of mortals."

I tilted my head to the side. "What kind of problems?"

Grandma smiled and shook her head. "You'll probably find out once you get settled in your new school life."

"Fine..." I pouted. "How much longer?"

Grandma turned down a road and I could see miles and miles of water and grasses in front of us under a long bridge. "Only a few more minutes now." True to her word after a few more minutes we were going down from the bridge and stopped at a toll booth.

The person stuck her head out. "Passes."

My grandma took something out of her purse and when I got a closer look, it looked like it had my name on it. "A new student this year."

The toll lady smiled kindly and waved us by, "Good luck at your new school, sweetie."

I nodded my thanks as we kept driving. Grandma gave me the card she had taken out. "That is your temporary I.D until you get your full witches license when you turn 18 and graduate from this school." She smiled as she pulled up to a building and parked there. We both got out and as I went to get my bags, grandma stopped me. "You don't need to worry about those. They'll be taken care of."

"You sure...?" I was NOT about to leave my precious manga and plushies and such alone.

_**BRING THEM! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE PRECIOUS!**_

_She says they'll be fine... Let's just trust her and get to our new dorm already!_

_**Fine...**_

As we walked into the building I looked around and saw many different kinds of people. Some looked like your average person, others were a bit paler and wore either formal attire or casual, and then some of them were quite...big with almost animalistic eyes staring right back at me. I stayed close to my grandmother. This place was...weird.

Looking around at the building itself, it looked more like a bus station than anything else. Wait... _Are you telling me I'm going to be taking a _bus_ to an elite witch school?_

_**Where's the train! Where's Platform 9 3/4? I WANTED TO RUN THROUGH A WALL!**_

_I know right? I mean, we can't at least go to a bus station and run through the wall? Now I'm sad... _I started to pout.

"What's wrong, dear?"

I looked up at grandma still pouting. "I wanted to go to Platform 9 3/4... Run through a wall..."

She started to laugh. "You've seen those movies too much. Plus this is only the front view, just in case any mortals were to sneak by." She walked to the side towards a stair case that was going...down!

"Grandma, there's no way that can go down! We're in the Everglades! Plus isn't this a bus station?" I was wary to follow her down the staircase.

"No, it's a subway station dear." She continued to walk down. "If you don't hurry up, you'll miss it you know."

I walked quickly after her. "How exactly are we walking under ground in Florida?"

She smiled. "Think about it. This is a place for witches and the like."

_**They used magic to make it so they can make a subway thingy! **_

"Well that's... Pretty smart." We made it to the bottom of the staircases and when I looked over I saw, indeed, a subway. But it looked sort of...fancy? Instead of looking dirty and untouchable, it looked more like a rich person's subway. Something that you could actually touch and not have to worry as much about getting some fatal disease, or you could actually drop a candy bar on the seat and before the five second rule was up, eat it since the seats were actually plush and made of some sort of purple fabric.

I was pulled away from my staring when my grandma hugged me. "I know you've only just learned about all of this... But I can promise that you will get used to it very soon. There are cruel people out there but I know you'll make some good friends as well while you're out there, Ellie."

Smiling, I hugged her back, "Thank you. I'll see you all at the end of the year alright? But I do have a question..."

Grandma pulled back smiling. "What is it?"

"There will be electricity there right? It won't be all old timey like in Harry Potter?"

She started to laugh out loud. "Of course! It will be like you never left. You may even forget your with a bunch of witches and such."

"And such?" I didn't get a chance to continue before a voice sounded over an intercom thing.

"All aboard to Konoha School For The Supernatural. All aboard."

Grandma hugged me again. "Hurry on. We don't need you to be late."

I nodded then turned and got on the subway then turned around and waved at my grandma before the doors closed and we took off. As I sat down I noticed that not many people were on here.

**_Because no one else is a late arrival... Duh..._**

_Hush you! Maybe I can sleep while we're going..._

_**This is why you take your iPod!**_

_Shut up you! _I sighed and took out my iPod and put it in. _Hey... Jen?_

_**Yeah?**_

I smiled widely. _I am so glad I can talk to you again._

I felt her smile in side of me... Wait... _**Same here, Ellie.**_

That was the last thing said before I turned on my iPod and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again the train was coming to a stop and the voice on the intercom spoke again. "Please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop. Thank you." Once the subway stopped I stood up and waited for the doors to open. When they did there was a man standing there.

He had darker skin with longish black hair and green eyes. He also seemed to have some sort of...stitches all along the skin that I could see. He wore a business suit, so I didn't' see much. "I am Kakuzu, the assistant principle at this school. I have been told to escort you to your new dorm. Your luggage should be there by the time we arrive." His - Kakuzu's - voice was deep and rough, but still formal. I stepped out of the subway to follow him.

When we went up the stairs we entered a building like the one I departed from, but the outside was much different. It seemed almost like a little town, but there were only...houses?

Kakuzu gestured around, "These are the different dorms for all of the students and that building," he pointed to a tall building that seemed to be the center of this little 'town', "Is the school building. The administrative area is through the main doors of it and your dorm will be three blocks to the west and then two blocks north towards the school. As I have said, your luggage should be there. Your roommates are out right now to give you a chance to settle in and this car will take you there." As if on cue, a car drove up and he opened it smiling. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

I nodded dumbfound. This was going very fast...

**_Just go with it until you get to the dorm and then you can freak._**

_Something seems different about this guy though... _When I looked closer at him I noticed that when he smiled... It almost looked as if he had...fangs? _Don't tell me vampires exist too!_

_**That. Would. Be. EPIC!**_

_I would like to live..._

_**But what if they were epic like in Vampire Knight! ...I NEVER FINISHED THAT BEFORE I DIED! NOOO!**_

_Calm down! I can read it for you..._

_**But you're so behind!**_

_Then I guess I'll just have to read more... Duh._

_**You better! I need to finish it!**_

_If you tell me any spoilers..._

_**You'll what?**_

_I'll... Think about... Bryan naked!_

_**...You evil child.**_

_Thank you very much! Hey, we're here!_ When we got out of the car I noticed two things. One was that this dorm building was much bigger than the other little house areas and second was... It was farther away from the others. Like it was all by itself. The poor building! I'll be sure to make it feel not alone.

I thanked the driver before walking up to the door only to turn the knob and find it locked. I was about to start cursing when I heard the driver call over, "Check your pockets!"

For some strange reason, I did. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key.

**_It's like a cruise ship!_**

_But without the motion sickness..._

_**Just go unpack!**_

_Yes ma'am!_ I mock saluted and grabbed my stuff looking around then saw some stairs. I might as well start there... I walked up the stairs and looked at each room to see that it was taken and, by the looks of it, either there were a lot of tomboys here, or there was only one other girl here... Finally I reached the end of the hall and opened the door to see an empty room. I guess that's mine then?

I walked in and set my stuff down and began to put away all of my clothes and then put my manga on a convenient book shelf...thing... Then put my plushies on the bed after putting sheets on it. I was surprised when I opened my laptop to see that I could actually get internet! "I WON'T HAVE YOU LEAVE YOU SHANE DAWSON!"

**_Thank God!_**

After a few minutes I got bored and decided to walk downstairs and look around. When I walked off the stairs I looked at the living room. Basic layout: T.V on the other side from where I was, couch across from it creating a little walk way from the staircase to the front door, a love seat in front of the front window and a chair across from that with a table int he middle. There was also a big opening from the living room to the kitchen which had a table in the middle to eat at and appliances all around it. Pretty damn big kitchen, but then again it was a pretty damn big - IS THAT AN IHOME?

I ran over to the entertainment center that the T.V was on to pet the precious iHome for the iPod. I smiled and pulled out my iPod, but it in, turned it on, and started to dance around the house to Caramelldansen.

**_You know they'll think you're insane..._**

_Yeah and?_

_**Just making sure you knew!**_

After that was over, Prom Dress by Millionaires came on and I started to sing along, not noticing the group of people outside the front window.

_Listen up bitches_  
_I'm your fucking M C_  
_I've got my mind on your goodies_  
_I can see your WEE WEE_

_Getting hard in your pants boy_  
_I want to see you dance boy_  
_a little strip for me_  
_til I D-I-E_

**_I'M SO PROUD! YOU'RE FINALLY A FULL BLOWN PERVERT!_**

_Shush! Chorus coming up! _Due to my excitement I didn't hear the door open, nor was I facing it when I started on the chorus of the song_._

_Let's just hit_  
_No commitment_  
_Get down on your knees_  
_Ahhhhh_

_So get me off like a prom dress_  
_Let me feel you deep inside_  
_I can tell that youre excited_  
_And it's something you cant hide_

_You on top of me_  
_That's how its gonna be_  
_Get my off like a prom dress tonight_

I spun around just in time to see the last of a group of - mostly - boys walk in and stare at me with mixed emotions.

"Can I share a room with her?" A silver haired boy with purple eyes spoke up, raising his hand.

I flushed dark red staring at them. My very first day at Konoha School For The Supernatural, and I'm probably pegged as a slut. Yippee...

Wait... WHO HAS PURPLE EYES?

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter! Not the best thing ever... But it works!_

_IMPORTANT: Don't expect a quick update! I just need to gauge people's opinions on this for now... I will work on this but I don't know how soon it will be updated! I am sorry!_

_REVIEW! KTHNXBAI!_


	2. Note to Self: Always Check For Pants

_I don't care what ANYONE says, the last chapter SUCKED OROCHIMARU BALLS! I hated the original second chapter! It went too quickly and was just... Ick! No matter what anyone says...it sucked. You will not convince me otherwise no matter what you do!_

_Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the – hopefully – better version of chapter two... And for those who read the original, think of it as... A deleted scene._

_I'm trying to make this flow a bit better also... I really hope I succeed?_

_ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!_

_Chapter Two_

_Note to Self: Always Check For Pants_

I stared at them a bit longer before a red head spoke up, "This is the new witch?"

A man with orange hair gave a curt nod. "Yes. Elizabeth Winstead." He looked like some rebellious teenager with his outrageous orange hair and _many_ piercings.

One of the boys started waving their hand. "Hello Elizabeth! Welcome to Akatsuki! I'm Tobi!" He had some pretty short black spiky hair. His left eye also seemed clouded over, like was blind in that eye.

Yet, I couldn't help but smile at him and wave back. "Hello, Tobi."

"As for your previous question Hidan, no, she will be having her own room." The carrot top said then turned back to me. "I'm guessing you have found your room?"

I nodded as I saw a big, blue guy walk over to the iHome and pick up my iPod in the middle of the song, shutting off the iHome and looking through it.

"Hey!" I ran over. "Gimme back Stephanie!" I actually had to _jump_ to try and get to his face where he was holding my precious Stephanie.

He quickly froze however, staring down at me. "Stephanie?"

"As in Stephanie Meyer?" A blond from behind me seemed to be twitching slightly as he asked that. I knew people didn't like her for writing Twilight, but did these guys really hate her _that _much?

"No way!" I rolled my eyes. "I hadn't even been thinking of Twilight when I named her. What's it to you all, though?"

"She's a lying bitch that should get her facts straight." The one with the sliver hair said.

"Oh, and you all are the experts?" I raised and eyebrow.

"If not us, then no one would be." The one with the black pony tail said.

Blondie broke out into a smirk. "Guys, she doesn't know." They all looked at him questioningly, save for the carrot top and only other girl. Where the hell did she come from?

"What do you mean, Deidara?" The red head said.

Deidara looked over at the red head. "She doesn't know what we are."

"You all _seem_ to be male, or am I mistaken?." I crossed my arms looking around at everyone and then at the other girl. "Except for you... You seem very female."

"Who would like to tell her then?" The red head said. I really need to learn their names. It's getting tiring calling them by their hair colors.

The purple eyed – it may not be hair color, but still, it's annoying – stepped forward with a smug grin. "We're vampires."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, and I'm a purple unicorn with pink wings on my stomach named Clyde."

"Is it that hard to believe?" Nemo asked. "You've found out you're a witch, so why can't vampires exist, too?"

"Because Stephanie Meyer's work should stay in books?" I offered up.

"We are nothing like her books." Nemo smirked. "We're much better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

The blond one stopped forward staring straight at me. "You think we're all insane and are cursing 'Stephanie' for having that song on it."

_**MIND RAPE!**_

"It's not mind _rape_. It's mind _reading._ Get it right, hm." He smirked more.

Immediately I ran up the stairs and looked over the railing at him. "GET AWAY EDWARD! AWAY WITH YOU! STAY AWAY EDWARD CULLEN CLONE HEATHEN!" I then fled to my room. Once I closed the door I locked it and sat down at the desk chair. Being in front of the computer, my body acted on impulse and instinct and went straight to the first choice in my favorites list.

Yup.

PORN!

...You know I'm kidding right? Yes, I actually went to Shane Dawson's YouTube channel.

Wait... How is that any different?

_**Why are you wanting to see Shane porn?**_

_...He's hot?_

_**Point taken.**_

After a few videos of Shane and his wondrous characters, my stomach began yelling at me.

"Shut up Marty!" I poked my stomach.

_**I still don't get why you named your stomach a male name.**_

_Because I eat like a guy?_

I got up out of my seat and hesitantly opened the door and looked around. No one was in sight. I crept out slowly looking around. I put my back against the wall and started to slide along it, humming the Teen Titans theme acting totally ninja.

_**Why Teen Titans...?**_

_No one ever hums that!_

Still no one was around. I jumped for the top of the stairs, making a loud thumping sound. I winced and held still for a while. I heard nothing so I began to crawl down the stairs.

_**Why are you doing this?**_

_To escape the scary vampires and practice my awesome ninja skillz?_

_**GO NINJAS!**_

_Fuck yeah!_

_**You do realize that they are vampires, and whereas Meyer probably got a shit load wrong, the sensitive hearing is probably true?**_

_Don't ruin my sneaking mood!_

…

I reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked around to see most of the people I had seen earlier sitting around the living room watching football in the T.V. Since the stairs were behind the chair and behind the main big couch no one was looking over at me. Perfect. I slowly got up and creeped over into the kitchen. Right after I opened up the refrigerator I felt a sudden poke in my side. I jumped and let out a small squeak turning to see the hyper, half blind boy from before smiling at me. Tobi was his name right? I forgot that he was sitting on the loveseat with...someone else. At that vantage point they could see me coming down the stairs just fine.

"Ellie came out!" He jumped and hugged me.

I grabbed onto the fridge door to keep from falling over. "Do I seem like the kind to stay in my room?"

"You fled the room so quickly before that we thought you weren't coming back." The male that was sitting next to Tobi on the loveseat spoke up from his spot on said couch. Now that I got a good look at him, he had this wild green hair and one side of him seemed a bit darker than the other.

"I'm not exactly used to having a vampire read my mind. It took me by surprise ok?" I said as Tobi let me go and I pulled out some lunch meat and mayonnaise from the fridge setting it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Deidara doesn't exactly know the meaning of 'privacy' so that will happen a lot." The red head said.

"You mean he'll have to suffer through the contents of my brain?" I pulled over the bread, knife, and a plate. "I feel more sorry for him." As I began to put some mayo on the bread I looked up at Tobi. "Why do you all have human food when you all are vampires?"

Tobi grinned and hopped up onto the table to sit while swinging his legs back and forth. "Because vampires can eat 'human food' too! We just like blood a bit better." He must have seen the bit of worry flash across my face since he assured me they wouldn't be biting me any time soon. "It's against the rules for any of us to bite a classmate either on school grounds or outside. We can only bite strangers on the street! If we bit someone, we'd get detention, but if someone turned someone, they'd get expelled!" He waved his arms around dramatically as I put the lunch meat onto my sandwich.

"So I don't have to worry about you all attacking me any time soon?"

Tobi shook his head and hopped off of the counter to walk out into the living room and sat back in his seat on the loveseat with the guy with the green hair. "Ellie! Come over here and meet everyone!"

I hesitated a moment, putting meat onto the other slice of bread. "I will once I'm done here." I closed up the sandwich and began to put everything away and poured myself a glass of apple juice then walked over into the living room. "Ok, I'm here."

Tobi jumped up from his seat and put an arm around me, gesturing to everyone else with the other hand as he said their name. I almost spilled some of my precious apple juice! "That's Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu. Pein and Konan are the head teachers of the Akatsuki dorm and are upstairs in their room doing teachery stuff."

All their eyes were on me. I gave a weak smile. "Hello... Again. Sorry for running off earlier." I looked pointedly at Deidara.

"Would you like to sit with us while you eat?" Sasori asked.

"Might as well since I've watched all the new Shane Dawsons for today." I looked around to see that all of the seats were filled – minus the one near Zetsu, but that was Tobi's spot. "There doesn't seem to be an open seat though."

Deidara then shoved Itachi to the right, who shoved Kisame to the right, who shoved Hidan to the right making just enough room for me on the couch next to Deidara.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips as I sat down next to him setting my cup on a coaster on the table and my plate on the arm of the couch.

_**You do realize you must have been the one to die right?**_

_Why is that?_

_**You are clearly in heaven. I mean there are hot men **_**everywhere****_!_**

_What of it?_

_**...Are you kidding or just that stupid?**_

I ignored Jenny as I took a bite of my sandwich. No sooner did I, however, did Deidara lean over and whisper quietly, "Why do I hear two voices in your head? And why did one of them just call us hot?"

"Uhhh..." I succeeded in looking like the retard I know I am as I tried to quickly swallow to answer. "Some sort of witchery that put my dead best friend in my head?"

Deidara seemed fine with that answer since he just nodded and went back to watching the game on the T.V. I only rolled my eyes at the intensity of them all and continued eating. Although I had forgotten how loud the male species can get during sports. One minute there were little mumbles of "Go, go, go, go" and then a sudden eruption of screams.

I had not expected this, you see, and jumped to the side, effectively knocking my plate over the side of the couch. "Fuck!" I cursed flailing over the arm of the couch to try and catch it while still holding my sandwich. But when I looked over to snatch it, I saw that it was floating in mid air. I twitched slightly. "Did I walk into Ripley's Believe it or Not or something?" I looked up to see Sasori in the chair grinning slightly as I tilted my head to the side in question.

"My special power." The plate went over to the table and set down quietly. "That could have been bad."

My eyes went from the plate over the Sasori. "What did you mean by 'special power'?"

Itachi was the one to answer for him. "We each have a special power that sets us apart from the other vampires of this school." I leaned forward and across Deidara to get a better look at him while he spoke. "You witnessed Deidara's earlier and have just seen Sasori's."

"What is everyone else's?" I sat back crossing my arms.

"You'll find out in good time. You are staying at this dorm until you graduate."

"I guess... I'm not the most patient person though." I pouted more.

"Please, Jashin don't let her be another Sasori!" Hidan threw his head back in mock drama.

Wait... "Jashin?"

"My God." Hidan seemed to perk up and got up to sit on the table in front of me, pulling a rosary out of his shirt and held it up to me to see. It was simple. A circle with an upside down triangle in it. He smirked as I stared at it. "Like it?" I nodded slowly as I poked it then grabbed it running my thumb over it.

I didn't notice Kisame come over and drag Hidan away. "You can't convert her."

After I finished my sandwich I decided to stick around and watch the game with them. I would do this a lot with my brother and father, actually. I didn't understand much about football, but I knew that once they ran to the other side of the field they got a touchdown. As long as you knew which team the ones around you were rooting for you could pretend to know exactly what's going on. The boys' team won in the end.

When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 8 PM. I got up and took my dishes into the kitchen. There weren't any others and I doubted there would be any time soon, so I went ahead and washed the cup and plate, as well s the knife I had used. When I put the final dish – the cup – away I heard the familiar tune of "Sk8r Boi" begin to play.

"You seriously have Avril Lavigne on you iPod?" Hidan said and when I looked over I saw him smirking at me.

"I have a lot of Avril on there actually." I dried off my hands and walked over looking down at the iHome to see my iPod there. "Where did you get that? I thought it was in my pocket."

He shrugged. "It must have fallen out on the couch."

_**Or he used his super vampire speed to grope your ass and just so happened to find Stephanie.**_

I blushed slightly at the thought but shook it off. "Why are you looking through it?"

"To see if there are any other songs like before on it. Duh." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My heart stopped when he got to my classic rock playlist. "You listen to this shit?"

I pouted more and moved his hand away selecting "Dude Looks Like A Lady" and began to play it moderately loud. "It's not shit. If not for half of this, we wouldn't have the music we have today."

Sasori began laughing when he realized what was playing.

Confused now. "What?"

Deidara glared at him and everyone else as they began to laugh their heads off. "Shut up!" Everyone but Itachi and Zetsu were laughing at him – mostly because Zetsu seemed bored and Itachi was lightly chuckling.

"Aww you all are mean." I said switching it to "Paradise City". "It's not his fault his awesome hair makes him look feminine."

"Awesome hair?" Kisame asked.

"Well, duh!" I mimicked Hidan's tone from earlier. My phone then began to vibrate in my front pocket. I jumped then took it out and held it to my ear. "Yeeees?"

"Elizabeth, the hospital just told Bryan's parents the extent of his injuries." It was my mom.

"Now? It's been over 24 hours!" I threw my hand in the air.

"You know our hospitals aren't the best." That was true. Once when Max – older brother – had pneumonia we had to wait two hours in the waiting room and then another two in a room before they even started to ask questions. It was not fun.

I rolled my eyes then remembered the people around me. "Uhh, one second mom. Let me get somewhere more private." I put the phone away from my face. "I'll be right back." With that I ran up the stairs into my room and shut the door. "Ok, talk."

"Well, he'll live. But he'll need a few months of treatment for the burns you gave him." She paused as I let out a groan. "Don't worry, his parents won't press charges, mostly because we'll tell everyone he was playing with matches and hairspray at school one day."

"...Are you all making him look stupid on purpose to make me feel better?" I questioned.

"How did you know?" Mom laughed. "Anyways, how are things there?"

I sighed sitting on my bed. "Everyone here seems nice, even if they're mostly boys and are all vampires." I said it as if it was the most normal thing ever.

Mom was quiet for a minute. "Your father won't like that."

"There's a female adult, mom."

She began to laugh. "I won't be telling him any time soon. He doesn't need to worry any more than he already does, even if we both know he won't have to worry about this."

"Thanks mom."

_**That's probably best considering how OMG he was over Bryan.**_

_You all were!_

_**And do you blame us?**_

…_._

_**Exactly.**_

"Jenny says hi, mom." I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Jenifer. I hope you're doing well." Mom said. I could hear the smile in her voice. We all talked on the phone for a bit longer before I hung up. When I looked at the clock it said it was 9:30 PM. Ok...so maybe we talked longer than I thought.

I decided I may as well go to bed now. Rhythmically I got out some pj's, put them on, set my alarm, turned off the light and laid down. It wasn't until I was just about to fall asleep did I remember I'd be the only one sleeping in this house. I didn't have time to dwell on that before I fell fast asleep.

* * *

My alarmed blared in my ears. _Just The Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars was playing loudly. I slammed my hand on the clock. Sadly I didn't hit the button. I tried again but this time hit the nightstand itself. One more time and I completely missed the nightstand. Because of the momentum I rolled off of the bed onto the floor harshly.

Very annoyed, I got up and glared at the clock before picking it up and throwing it on the bed putting a pillow over it. "SUFFOCATE, BITCH!" I yelled at it. I was going to murder this bitch.

_**Ellie...**_

_DIE DIE DIE!_

_**Ellie, clocks can't breathe.**_

I paused for a moment. _Must you ruin all of my fun?_

As I took the pillow off of the clock and turned it off – finally – I heard Jenny laugh at my antics. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a brush to brush out my hair before heading downstairs. I didn't notice the stares that I got from the males in the living room as I made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out some bread from the breadbox and stuck it in the toaster before getting out some orange juice then put a plate in front of the toaster with a knife and the jam that I found in the fridge.

While I leaned over the counter watching the toaster mentally trying to get it to work faster I heard someone walk up behind me.

"You could cause some trouble flashing that statement around here."

I spun around quickly to see Kisame standing there smirking with his arms crossed. My eyebrows knitted together. "What statement?"

He broke out in a grin. "You have no idea you have to words 'Bite Me' on your butt in a dorm full of teenage male vampires?"

My eyes widened as I looked down to see a lot of my legs, but not a lot of pants. Quickly, I screamed and ran up the stairs nearly ramming into Itachi on my way up and slammed my door.

_SERIOUSLY?_

Jenny was too busy dying from laughter to comment as I put on some green shorts and went back downstairs. Avoiding the looks of everyone in the living room I walked over to the toaster.

That had to have been the quickest breakfast I've ever had. Once I was done I ran back upstairs to get changed into a purple shirt that said "I say nope to dope" across the chest in dark purple letters and some jeans and tennis shoes then made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and such. I wasn't ever really one to wear make up so after my teeth brushing and washing of my face I looked at the time.

7:38

School started at 8 AM. I should probably get going now. With that I went back to my room, got my Gir backpack, and walked downstairs where Konan walked over to me.

"Would you like someone to walk you to the school since it is your first time?" She said sweetly. Even though she looked a lot like another rebellious teenager – what with the blue hair and piercing in her chin – her voice seemed better fit for someone who looked like a sweet old lady.

I nodded nonetheless. "I'm not the best with directions. That might be smart."

She looked from me over to the couch. "Itachi. Could you please escort her there?"

Itachi stood up and nodded. "Of course." He walked toward the stairs. "I'll be right back."

After he walked up Konan turned back to me. "Itachi's one of our more polite residents in this dorm. I'm sure he'll get you to your first class. If you need him to show you any of your other classes, feel free to ask him."

I smiled at her nodding again. "Ok, thank you."

Itachi walked back down with a plain black backpack. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" I followed him out the door and noticed how he winced when the sun hit him. I poked his arm. "Why aren't you on the ground burning?"

He looked down at me with a blank expression. "We've grown out of it." That was all he said on that matter as we walked towards that very large and very castle like school.

_**If there's a creepy teacher that reminds me of a snake I will have a heart attack.**_

_I doubt there will be._

_**You don't know that! And why are you getting escorted by a hot vampire?**_

_Because I'd get lost if I didn't?_

_**This is true.**_

We were all quiet as we neared the school and walked through the front doors. It looked like an old castle, nothing like the up-to-date dorms. Itachi walked me all the way to my classroom with a few stares from some of the students.

...Ok so maybe it was long, obvious stares from every single one of them.

What were they staring at? Did I forget pants again? I looked down and sighed with relief when I saw that I had pants on. Then what were they staring it...?

Itachi said goodbye when he dropped me off at the class and almost immediately after he walked around the corner I was ambushed by a girl with hair that reminded me of Deidara's and the other had pink hair.

"What were you doing with Itachi Uchiha?" They said in unison.

What a way to start off my first day.

* * *

_TA DA!_

_The beginning when a bit fast but but I like this a lot better overall. REVIEW MY LOVELIES! I would very much like your feedback! IF YOU CAN'T REVIEW THEN SEND ME A PM!_


	3. Gym Is The New Hell And I'm All Wet!

_Well it's finally December! Whoo... So I'm not sure if this will be the only update this month or not... What with school and my laziness. I've finally gotten all of my online classes sorted out and if I want to be able to get into 11th grade next year to say that I was in 11th grade on 11/11/11 at 11:11 I will have to work very very hard... You all have no idea how badly I wanna say that xD!_

_Anyways... Sorry for the late update! I've been lazy and working on other things... But I promise that I will try and update as much as I can! Love me? I hope so!_

_ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!_

_Chapter Three_

_Gym Is The New Hell And I'm All Wet!_

"Well?" The Deidara-look-alike said. "Why were you walking with him?"

"Ino," the one with the pink – yet somehow awesome – hair said. "Don't scare her. I don't think she'd be dating him." What? Am I not awesome enough to date an awesome vampire? "He wouldn't date the queen of England if she got down on her knees and begged him."

"Who the hell would date an old hag like her? He would date a playboy bunny if _she_ begged him!" Ino snapped back.

"Then why am I being forced up against a wall?" I spoke up staring at them.

"Because it's still possible!" Ino turned back to me. If anything she sounded more surprised than pissed or bitchy.

"Guys," a small voice came from behind them. "Leave her alone, she's the new witch that's staying in the Akatsuki dorm."

Ino and the pink haired girl turned around to look at another girl that had just walked up. She was pretty, actually. Long purple-blue hair and white eyes. Weird, but pretty.

"You mean _she's_ the lucky bitch?" Ino asked and the new girl nodded. "Well hot damn."

The blue haired girl walked forward and got the other two to back up a bit. "Sorry for them. It's just unusual for any of us to see anyone with an Akatsuki member besides another Akatsuki member. I'm Hinata by the way. This is Ino and Sakura. We're witches too." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Elizabeth. Just call me Ellie." I returned the smile.

"So you have this class first?" Sakura asked and I nodded. "You have no idea how lucky you are. Some kids would kill to have Kakashi for their first class of the day. Even if it is math."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why?"

"Do you see a teacher in here?" Ino asked gesturing around. I looked around and saw little groups of people everywhere, but didn't see anyone that seemed like a teacher. Just kids.

I shook my head. "Uh, no."

"That's because he's the most laid back teacher ever. He's always late, never gives homework, and barely teaches a thing." Ino smirked.

"And yet we still learn stuff..." Sakura muttered then shrugged it off. "Come on. We'll introduce you to some of the kids here."

"Then you can tell us all about sharing a dorm with the Akatsuki!" Ino almost squealed. I ignored that as they introduced me to some of their friends.

"Hey guys," Sakura said as we walked up to a group of boys. One of them looked like some kid straight out of a depression commercial and looked almost like a mini-Itachi. One of the others had his hair up in this pony tail that made him look like he had a pineapple on his head. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Then there was the last one who wore this orange shirt with a black hoodie over it and had hair almost as blond as Deidara's and eyes just like his. He even had these whisker things on his cheeks.

They all looked up at me when we walked over and I gave them a small wave. "Hi?"

"Who's this?" Mr. Emo asked.

"She's the new kid at the school." Sakura explained. "She's rooming with the Akatsuki." She turned back to me. "Ellie, this is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara. Guys this is Elizabeth."

"Wait, she's staying with the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"And Ino's already jealous." Hinata said quietly.

"HELL YES I'M JEALOUS! She not only gets to room with one of the hottest teachers on campus, but some of the hottest guys! Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Sasuke's _brother_!" She said over dramatically.

"Wait, brother? Don't tell me he's related to Itachi!" I said staring at Sasuke. No wonder he looked like a mini-Itachi. They were brothers for sugar's sake!

_**Older brothers are always hotter anyways!**_

_Shh!_

"Yes, Itachi is my brother. What of it?" Sasuke snapped at me.

"Mrrow!" I made an angry kitty noise. "Someone's a bit snippy, aren't they?"

"Don't mind teme." Naruto said. "He's always bitter." He held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

I stared at his hand before backing up. They all gave me odd stares, but I only smirked back as I ran at Naruto, full out glomping. "I don't go for formal hand-shake-shit! I hug. 'Nough said. And call me Ellie." Luckily Naruto didn't fall over and crack both our heads open and actually hugged me back before I jumped off of him. "So what are you all? Weird aliens from Pluto? Honestly I think I could believe that."

Sakura and Naruto actually laughed at that. Shikamaru was the one to answer me however. "There aren't any aliens here. I'm a wizard, obviously Sasuke is a vampire since you've met his older brother, and Naruto here is a werewolf." After he said that, surprising the hell outta me, his head fell to the table in a sleeping position.

"Someone's tired. Wait..._werewolf_?" I stared up at Naruto. That would explain the whiskers...

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto grinned.

I had to see what would happen when I said this... "So like Jacob Black? You aren't all that tall though, and you're fully clothed." I poked his chest. "Do you heal fast? Or go all naked when you turn? Do you have to be pissed off to do it?" I looked up at him smiling. He looked annoyed... Yay!

"I'm nothing like those weak asses!" Naruto said pouting slightly.

"I was only joking buddy." I stopped poking him and put my hands behind my back. "I've already been told she got a lot wrong in the vampire category." I turned to Sasuke. "Your brother's friends are very smart."

"And hot!" Ino put in.

I twitched. "Is that all she thinks about?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, sadly. She seems to be obsessed with my brother, too."

"Because he's awesomer than you!" Ino shouted over.

"Ino..." Sakura seemed to warn.

"Fine fine..." She silenced herself and went back to talking to Shikamaru whom she had woken up.

I looked around at the six of them suspiciously. "I know I'm missing something here..."

Hinata walked up beside me and whispered quietly, "Sasuke and his brother don't get along well. It wouldn't be smart to ask too much here though." I only nodded at her.

Naruto grinned and slung an arm around Hinata. "Ah she deserves to know!" I didn't miss the blush that flared across Hinata's cheeks.

_Ohhh... Hinata likes the werewolf._

Naruto was about to start explaining when everyone's head turned to the door that slammed open. In the doorway stood a rather tall man with silver spiked hair that seemed to defy gravity, a mask over his face, and a scar down his left eye. At first glance, this guy kinda scared me. That is until he spoke.

"Sorry I'm late class. I got lost on the path of life and –"

"Shove it Kakashi! We all know you were too busy reading your porn book to keep track of the time!" Naruto yelled at him.

I expected Kakashi to send him off to the office or something, not shake his head and brush it off like it was nothing. "Just take your seat class."

Everyone quickly sat down somewhere, leaving me standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Kakashi stared at me after sitting in his desk. "You're the new girl, right?" I nodded. "Go sit with Hinata and Naruto at their table. Make sure he stays quiet."

"Kakashi, I'm not always talking!" Naruto shouted at him.

"See?"

I could only giggle before sitting down with the two. I could tell I'd like this class, and I did. I don't know how, but I feel like I did learn something in between all the laughs and bursts of random yelling during the one hour period.

Though any yelling during that period was nothing compared to my next class. Gym. Ugh, just thinking of that class made me depressed seeing as I fried Bryan just before going to that class... Of course if I did that here I'd probably be given detention, not weird looks. Wait...is that a win or fail?

Meh, whatever. I threw that out of my mind as I walked into the girls' locker room. I went over to the female coaches' office and told them I was new. They said they'd been expecting me and handed me some clothes to wear. I kindly thanked them and went to my assigned locker, changed into the gray shirt and red shorts, and then ran out into the gym. I needed to ask where Gai's class would be since it seemed all the classes were spread around the gym. The thing was, all these people scared the shit out of me.

I spotted a boy with a bowl-cut and some green spandex get-up. Ok, that would work. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "Um, would you know where Gai's class would be?"

His face seemed to brighten up. "You are Gai's new pupil? You do not know how lucky you are! I shall take you to him!" He immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a group of kids and what seemed to be a bigger version of this kid. "I am Lee by the way and this is Gai!" As if on cue, the teacher turned around.

"Lee, you have my new pupil with you! Good job! You may return to your class now!" Gai grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes Gai!" With that, Lee ran off.

"Elizabeth!" Gai yelled even though he was right next to me. He even had the same green spandex...thing. "Welcome to my class! Just have a seat over there until it is time to call roll!" He pointed to a wall where some kids were sitting.

I nodded and walked over and stood against the wall looking around. This place was really...weird. Yet, I liked it, even if I didn't know anyone. I sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. I didn't notice the being running at me until it was too late though.

"ELLIEEEE!" Was the last thing I heard before I was plowed to the ground by a hard glomp. Tobi. "HIDAN! ELLIE HAS GYM AT THE SAME TIME AS US! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?"

"Can't...breathe...Tobi!" I gasped between breathes.

"SORRY! TOBI'S SORRY!" Tobi let go and helped me up as I saw Hidan walking up behind him, laughing his ass off.

"Enjoying the show, Hidan?" I brushed some dirt from my outfit.

"You have no idea how fucking hilarious that was." Hidan smirked walking up next to Tobi. "So you got Gai for this period? Good luck not dying."

"Why am I gonna die?"

"Gai is what a lot of kids call an exercise Nazi. He's made kids run around the school five times just for a warm up."

I visibly twitched. "He's going to kill me then."

"Ellie can do it!" Tobi cheered.

"You say that to someone who can't run two minutes without wanting to die." I bashed my head against the wall.

"You'll be fine." Hidan rolled his eyes and started walking off. "Nice outfit by the way." He laughed as Tobi followed him.

"See you later Ellie!" Tobi called back.

_**Awww we can't talk to the hot vampires more...**_

_Too bad! I like Tobi more anyways..._

_**Have you SEEN Hidan? He's fucking ripped! I think I'm drooling...**_

_DON'T DROOL IN MY HEAD! THAT IS SO GROSS!_

_**Hmph!**_

I could only groan as I sat back down on the ground, this time _seeing_ the figure walk up to me.

"You know those two?"

I looked up to see a boy with brown hair and red upside down triangles under his eyes staring down at me. "Yeah, I'm rooming with them. Why?"

His eyes widened a bit as he sit down next to me. I noticed his had fangs. He is obviously not a wizard... "You're the new girl then? Elizabeth? My friend told me about you."

"Well good for them, and it's Ellie to you, now who the hell are _you_?" I turned my head to stare at him.

His face broke into a grin. "Kiba. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So is what I hear true about this Gai dude trying to kill us?"

Kiba started laughing. "Hidan must have been trying to scare you with what he said. That happened during Gai's first day of teaching. He only makes us run around the track now like the other coaches."

"So I'm not going to die on my first day to weirdo school?"

"Who says we're weird?"

"Who says I'm not?"

Kiba grinned again. "You're a witch right? I can smell it."

"Is that supposed to freak me out? Because I just find that totally awesome, buddy." I grinned back.

"You don't find werewolves weird? Not at all?"

"So far the two that I've met seem pretty awesome."

He raised an eyebrow. "What two?"

"You and Naruto. Do you know him?"

"Who doesn't know Naruto around here? He's almost as popular as the Akatsuki."

"What is he like the Harry Potter of this world?"

_**But he's a werewolf... He can't be Harry Potter!**_

_Oh hush you! Details..._

"You could say that I guess."

_Ha!_

_**Oh shut up he's not done!**_

"So there's an evil wizard/werewolf/vampire trying to take over the world and you all can't say his name because it's scary to for some reason?" I asked.

Kiba laughed and shook his head. "No, his parents were wizards and due to this evil spirit they had to trap it inside of Naruto when he was a kid. It turned him into a werewolf instead of a wizard." He shrugged. "Most of us kids have accepted him unlike the adults."

"Well that's bullshit. What do they think will happen? He'll go all werewolf and kill everything?"

"Pretty much even though they already have people monitoring him all day everyday." Kiba was going to continue, but Gai was suddenly in front of us.

"ROLL CALL!"

Those were the last words I remember before the hell began.

~I didn't pass out, I'm just taking a nap on the pavement! Go away now~

I dragged myself out of the gym into the main school building to see Itachi walking over to me. "I apologize for not being able to escort you to your last class. There was something I had to attend to. Are you alright?"

"Hell... I just went through hell and back... Six laps... How the hell has no one died in that class..." I moaned gripping my backpack – I had gotten five compliments on it so far!

"Did you have Gai?"

I nodded.

"Ah. Who do you have next?"

I pulled out my schedule and looked at it. "Iruka. Witchery?"

"That's this way." Itachi walked in front of me, but slow enough for me to keep up. Yay for nice males! It didn't take us long to reach the classroom. Itachi told me he could take me to lunch after this class if I wanted. I told him it was fine and that I already knew where that was since we've passed it a few times now.

When I walked into the witch class, it wasn't what I expected. I was thinking of cauldrons and brooms everywhere. But this looked like a normal classroom save for the spell books and wands on the desks.

I walked over to the teacher's desk and saw a man sitting there with his brown hair in a ponytail and a scar across his face. "Um, excuse me? I'm the new girl."

The teacher – Iruka – looked up from the papers on his desk to smile kindly at me. "Elizabeth, right? Welcome to my class." He stood up and shook my hand. "You can have a seat right there." He pointed to a table and I recognized Sakura sitting there with the Shikamaru dude. I thanked him and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Sakura.

"Hey Ellie!" Sakura turned and smiled. Shikamaru only gave a lazy wave. "Welcome to the witchery class. It's pretty fun here."

"As long as there are no dudes on steroids in green spandex making me run, I'm fine." I rested my head on the table.

"Oh you got Gai? I am so sorry." Sakura cringed. "But at least you have this after. It's an easy class as long as you remember the spells." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a wand, setting it on the table.

I opened my Gir backpack and pulled out mine and set it down too. Shikamaru laid his head on the table about to sleep.

"Do you care about class at all, or are you just that lazy?" I asked, resting my chin on my hand.

"I know it all." He lifted his head to stare at me. "It's all a review to me."

I was about to retort and call him a smart-ass when Sakura interrupted. "He's not kidding. He's one of the smartest wizards of our time. Even if he doesn't show it."

I glanced from Shikamaru to Sakura. "You mean someone this lazy is one of the smartest wizards of our time?"

"Amazing isn't it?" She said.

"That's fucking awesome!" I whisper-yelled. "Take that mom! Laziness can also be smart-ness!"

The class flew by pretty quickly. And as Sakura said, it was fun! Iruka gave me this paper to see which element I was supposed to be. Everyone gathered around me as I tried to focus some kind of energy into the paper to ignite it or something. Right around when we were about to give up, the paper shot out a lightning bolt at the ceiling hitting a sprinkler, setting it off, and making it rain throughout the classroom.

I couldn't help but start laughing with Sakura as Iruka tried to herd us out of the classroom so we wouldn't get too wet. That didn't stop me from spinning around in it for a few seconds laughing like a mad woman before finally running out of the classroom. Once the sprinklers stopped, I told Iruka that I was very, very sorry. He reassured me that sprinklers going off wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened and as long as I never did it on purpose, he wouldn't give me a detention or anything.

Score! I am really starting to like these teachers!

After that class it was finally lunch time, and let me tell you, my stomach was starting to yell at me like and angry lion...or something... Anyways when I walked into the lunch room it looked exactly like the one at my old school. Each table had its own group of kids. Preppy type kids, scene, hip-hop types, gothic, misfits, and etc. I got in line for lunch – the food was free here due to some technical stuff... Hell I didn't care, I got free food! Pizza FTW.

Then there was the problem after I got out of line. Here I was standing alone in the middle of the busy lunch room soaking wet and looking around like an idiot. I was thankful that my shirt wasn't white...no one needs to see my polka dot bra! Enough people already saw my underwear this morning. I had to quickly shove that thought aside as my blush began to come back. Sadly, seeing a big blue shark walking straight over to me grinning didn't help matters.

"Hey, Ellie, wanna come sit with us?" Kisame asked when he reached me.

"Aw but the bathroom seemed so welcoming!" I mock pouted.

Kisame only rolled his eyes and led me across the room to a table that had the Akatsuki sitting there. I sat down in between Zetsu and Sasori with my pizza and began to devour it.

"Ellie, why are you wet?" Itachi asked and Hidan spit out his drink laughing.

I swallowed my pizza and looked over at Itachi. "Because I set off the sprinklers in witchery class with my super awesome powah of doom! Honestly first I fry my boyfriend and then I do this? I feel awesome." I continued to eat my pizza, not noticing the stares I was getting.

"Boyfriend?" Sasori asked.

Again, I swallowed my pizza and began to speak again. "Well ex once he gets out of the hospital... I am beast with that shit!"

"You sent him to the hospital?" Deidara asked humorously.

"He was pissing me off." I tore a bite from my pizza. "Let's leave it at that and let me finish my pizza, ok?" I continued to eat and block my thoughts of that and think about how my day has gone so far. I must say, for a first day at a school full of witches, werewolves, and vampires I think I was doing pretty damn well. When I was finished eating I finally realized that everyone else had actually eaten a pizza or a burger or whatever the hell else they served here. "You all really do eat food..."

"It's good and it won't kill us, so why not?" Kisame said.

"Don't you all need blood to live though?" I played with the little ears on my Gir backpack that Tobi kept staring at.

"That's what Sunday nights are for." Hidan smirked.

"You may as well know since you're living with us." Zetsu spoke for, what, the second time I've known him? "Every Sunday we go out and feed."

"You say it like you play poker every Sunday or something."

"You could say that." Deidara smirked. "It's all a gamble really. Sometimes you have a pair of fives and barely get any people, and other times you get a straight flush of red hearts."

"Blood bath." I said staring at him and they all stared at me. "That's what I call a hand of cards that's all red. Blood bath."

Itachi chuckled. "How fitting."

"I thought so. Just don't come back all covered in the stuff from head to toe. I don't need to see the evidence of your killing." I rolled my eyes.

"We never kill them!" Tobi spoke up. "We have what we can and then Itachi erases their memory!"

"No killing?" I asked.

"Nope!"

"Well, ok then. I can live with that." The bell rang then and we all stood up and threw away our lunch trays. Tobi asked Itachi if he could show me to the rest of my classes. I may have begged, too, but can you blame me? Tobi was like the little brother I never wanted! Wait...

So he took me to my English class which flew by very, very slowly. I didn't know anyone in there but there was this one kid named Choji who shared some of his chips with me. He seemed nice.

Tobi picked me up from my class – I'm not kidding, he literally picked me up and carried me piggy back to my art class with people staring the whole time. He let me down and I hugged him goodbye as I skipped into the class. The teacher gave me a seat assignment and I sat down at the table. I sighed and put my head down for a minute before being abruptly waken up from my almost-nap by a sharp jabbing in my side.

My head shot up and looked to my side to see Sasori standing there smirking. "You're very jumpy."

I pouted. "You poked me."

"You jumped."

"You're mean."

"You're sensitive."

"You both need to shut up." Deidara sat down in the seat across from me while Sasori sat down in the seat next to me.

"How are you two in the same class as me?" I rubbed my eye.

"Kurenai teaches all grades since she's an art teacher. Any assignments she'll hand out will most likely be to draw a tree anyway you can." Sasori said. "There's no need for different grades."

"Then why are you two sitting at the same table as me? That has to be pure luck." I rested my chin on my hand.

"Actually," Kurenai came up to our table. "I figured that since you were staying with these two, it would be easier for you to sit by people you already knew."

I smiled up at her. "Thanks." She seemed nice enough. Her eyes were a stunning red, very pretty.

She handed me a sheet of paper. "We're working on shapes right now. I want you to draw just a bunch of shapes all over this paper. There needs to be at least twenty. You can color in all of them, some of them, or even none if you don't want to. Just show you know how to arrange them to look pleasing to the eye. You may use anything to draw them out and color them in." With that she gave me one more smile and walked off.

The paper was pretty big, but this project sounded fun to me. The only rules were that I had to draw shapes. How much easier could this get? "I am loving this school more and more every second!" I ran off and grabbed a pencil, eraser, and a random black sharpie in my backpack and started to draw circles, triangles, and squares everywhere on the paper.

"Tch, you all call this art..." Deidara mumbled.

I looked up at him. "What do you think is art then little mister?"

He grinned evilly at me. "First off, I am taller then you, and second off art is supposed to be fleeting. There for a moment and then gone, making you appreciate it that much more."

"You still going on about that crap?" Sasori said. "That isn't art."

"What do you think is art Sasori?" I asked him while drawing a circle.

Sasori stopped his drawing to look over at me. "Art should be eternal. To never fade and to always be. So that it's always there to enjoy."

I raised and eyebrow. "Really? You all have very different interpretations of art... But I have to disagree with both of you." They gave me weird stares, urging me to go on. "You both say 'art should be this' and 'art should be that' but the truth is, art is what you want it to be. It's an expression of one's self. I don't really care either way. I think as long as you love what you're doing, then it's art." I nodded as I reached for my sharpie to bold over the lines.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, not wanting to comment on that. Ha! I struck two vampires quiet! I am totally awesome.

That is until Sasori had to go and break the silence. "Does your underwear still say 'Bite Me' on it?"

My sharpie stopped on the page as Deidara burst out laughing in his seat.

"Fuck. You. Sasori." I muttered and quickly took my sharpie off the paper before it bled anymore.

He snickered quietly. "The silence was annoying me."

I twitched and looked at Deidara spasming out from laughter which, for some reason, made me start to laugh just as hard. Soon the three of us were sitting at our table in hysterics, laughing so hard we were crying and our sides were burning. Why were we laughing so hard? I have no idea. All I know is that when Kurenai walked over to ask what the hell we were laughing so much about and I looked up to see her staring down at me and everyone else staring as well, I only laughed just that much more. Honestly I don't think I've laughed this hard in a while.

Soon we began to collect ourselves and just sat there breathing heavily trying to return to a normal state.

I wiped my eye looking at them both. "I have a feeling I'm going to really like this school."

"And it likes you, too." Deidara said.

"Yay school likes me!" I threw my hands up.

At the end of class Tobi came and piggy backed me to my last class as I waved to Deidara and Sasori. They seemed confused at our antics. Good! Kukuku...

All evil laughter aside, I wasn't happy that I had my science class as my last class. Tobi dropped me off and I walked sadly into the classroom. I saw Hinata and Shikamaru there, so I figured this class wouldn't be too bad. I sat down next to them – why is Shikamaru in so many of my damn classes – and the teacher seemed to be fine with me sitting there. Sweet! Thank you...Asuma was his name right? Yeah Asuma...

The class went by slowly just like English. But that was mostly because Asuma and Shikamaru were debating over...some...sciencey thing. I kinda spaced out and stared out the window. That is until there was a knock at the door.

When some kid opened the door and the person entered, Jenny and I both freaked.

_**IT'S A SNAKE DUDE! HEART ATTACK TIME!**_

I think she faked falling over in my head as I stared at the teacher that had just walked in. If I had to describe him in one word it would have to be either creep, pedo, or snake...

Yup... I smell trouble.

"Hey Hinata?" I leaned over and asked.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Who is that?" I pointed at the Snape and Voldemort love child.

She looked over and seemed to stiffen a bit. "Orochimaru. The senior science teacher. He's a werewolf."

"Werewolf? He looks more like a were_snake_ to me..." I shuddered.

"You aren't the first to say that." Shikamaru said.

"Am I the first to say I have a very bad feeling about him? He just gives me this...bad...feeling..." I twitched.

"No..." Shikamaru said. "You most certainly aren't the first to say that."

_

* * *

__OK! THERE'S THAT! AND I FUCKING TYPED THIS UP IN ONE FUCKING DAY! CHA! _

_And I am dedicating this to my friend Kaitlin who's gone for five days... Love you hun!_

_I am dedicating this chapter to my friend Kaitlin! She's gone for five days and I ALREADY FUCKING MISS HER! Love you hun!_

_I like this chapter actually... The Akatsuki aren't in it as much...but that's ok right? I mean... It's not like They weren't totally out of it! And Sasori and Deidara were in her art class~_

_That was actually fun to write xD I can so see them and Ellie getting into a laugh fit~_

_I wouldn't mind getting into a laugh fit with them either... Hehe..._

_REVIEW MY LOVLIES! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! GOMEN AND ALL THAT!_


	4. Angsty Emos And Pudding Covered Frogs

Here you are my lovelies! A new chapter of NYAVS! _SO MOTHER FUCKING SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I GOT SUCH BAD WRITER'S BLOCK!_

_If you really want to stay updated by the progress of my story, you can add me on facebook. My name on there is Abby Yeajustabby. Yeah, obviously that's a fake name. Well the last name at least... I'll also mention this at the end of the chapter just in case you forget._

_Also, school is a bitch, so that and writer's block shall be the main reasons I don't update quickly. If you have any ideas, feel free to write them in a PM, review, or if you add me on Fb you can tell me there._

_Well enjoy this new chapter! It took a while to do..._

_Chapter Three_

_Angsty Emos And Pudding Covered Frogs_

Tobi had come to pick me up after my science class and piggy backed me all the way back to the dorm house. So far he's definitely been the most friendly. I doubt Itachi would give me a piggy back ride.

Halfway back, however, I remembered the creepy Voldemort-clone. Yes, I did forget! How can one remember anything when you have a speeding Tobi running through the hallways and tackling you to the ground in a massive hug-glomp-of-total-doom? Anyways...

"Tobi?"

"Yes Ellie?" Tobi said as he skipped along. Don't ask me how he was able to skip and still carry me. Tobi's just awesome like that.

"Is Orochimaru related to Voldemort?"

Tobi's skipping stopped on a dime. "You've met Orochimaru?"

"Yeah he came into our class to ask about some sciencey thing or whatever. Asuma didn't seem happy to see him." I poked Tobi's cheek. "You ok?"

"Orochimaru is mean and scary!" Tobi said as he began to walk forward again.

"I'll say. He looked like some kind of pedophile."

"Because he looks like Micheal Jackson?"

I mock gasped. "Tobi! Yes... But even if he did rape a kid, he still sings well."

"Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night!" Tobi began to sing.

"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike!" I couldn't help it. I sang along with him.

"You know it's thriller, thriller night!"

"You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!" If you can believe it I actually got off of Tobi's back and we began to dance to Thriller as we made our way back to the dorm. And let me tell you, it was hard to walk and do that dance at the same time. We almost bumped into this red head kid with a tattoo on his forehead. He looked like he wore the same kind of guy-liner that Deidara did...

That is beside the point though! The actual point is the reaction we got from Sasori when we entered the house.

He gave us this 'are you two high on crack' look. "Are you two high?"

"I left my drugs at home! There's no way I could be high!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're joking right?" Sasori asked.

"Yes I'm joking!" I pointed to my shirt. "It even says on my shirt that drugs are bad! 'Say Nope To Dope' Sasori!"

Konan walked down the stairs then laughing lightly. "You seem to have become accustomed to us already."

"Well when you look past the whole vampire sucking your blood until you die thing they're just a bunch of normal teenage boys. Easy enough to deal with." I smiled sweetly.

Konan gave me an incredulous stare. "Easy to deal with?"

I nodded. "Yup! Though that is coming from someone who's hung around guys most of her life... Having a big brother helps with that."

"Ellie has an older brother?" Tobi asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but he's off working in the military right now."

"What about the military?" Kisame's body came flying down from the second floor. And I mean _flying down_. He jumped off of the railing and landed perfectly on the ground.

"I'll disregard your ninja skills for now. And I was just saying that my brother is in the military. We can drop it now." I said as I slung my Gir backpack off of my back. They all muttered their 'ok's and I went upstairs to start on my homework.

Asuma had given us a worksheet on whatever the hell we were learning in that class. It wasn't long, but I might as well do it now.

_**You're too much of a nerd.**_

_Says the girl with Edward Elric's red coat. I still want that!_

_**Then call my mom and tell her that you want it! Huh...**_

_What?_

_**We can't ever tell her I'm here, can we?**_

I was silent for a moment. Could we? Would that be against the law or something?

_I don't know Jenny. We can try, but it would be best to find out first._

_**Ask Iruka tomorrow?**_

_Works for me! Now hush... I need to focus on cells or..whatever the hell this is._

_**You're doomed.**_

Despite Jenny's words, I got that paper done in half an hour. And was now bored. What is there to do in a house full of vampires?

_**Explore their rooms to see if they have any coffins? Or bags of blood?**_

_Sure, why not? _Yes right then I got up, tiptoed out of my room and headed straight for the door closest to mine. I listened for a second. It sounded like they were all downstairs. I could hear Hidan and Tobi fighting over the remote. I facepalmed. _Even vampire teenage boys are ridiculous._

Quietly I turned the knob on the door and peeked in. When I had looked into the rooms before I hadn't gotten more than a quick glance at a few, so I had failed to notice something important... There were no beds in here. I suppose now it makes perfect sense. They wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so why have a bed? If I had seen this earlier I would have been quite suspicious. And a little freaked.

Slowly I crept in and looked around. Even though they didn't have a bed, a moderately sized couch was in place against a wall next to some dressers and a closet on the opposite side of the room. The wall across from the door had a window with desks on either side of it. One seemed nice and organized, while the other was covered in papers, books, and assorted beanie babies. Wait...what?

My eyes were glued to the beanie babies all over the desk and I ran over quickly, my brown hair flying around my face as I came to a sudden stop at the desk. "I love him, whoever has these." I muttered quietly.

_**If it's Hidan, I'm going to die laughing.**_

_What if it's Kisame? There is a shark here... He does look shark-like._

_**If it's anyone but Tobi I will laugh.**_

_Same, same._

Alas I had more room-looking-at to do so I skipped out and headed to the room that was across from mine. At first glance it seemed larger than the other two. Which it probably was. It looked like three people stayed in here. I'm not sure if the three dressers or desks gave it away, but I was sure that three resided here. But when I took a few more steps in I was a bit freaked out. In one area of the room were these simple wooden puppets. They looked very nicely made and all, but their eyes seemed to follow me wherever I went. That was nothing compared to what I saw when I turned around and looked at the door.

Leaning against the wall next to the door was a long red _three bladed_ scythe. When I went over and looked closer at it, I realized that this thing was for real. When I poked the blade I could feel how sharp it was. I didn't get cut, but damn who the hell has this thing?

"What are you doing in here?"

I spun around to see Sasori standing behind me. "Give me a heart attack why don't you!" I said clutching my heart. I hadn't even heard him come in.

He couldn't seem to suppress the smirk. "What are you doing here?" He repeated.

"I...uh...got curious?" I said awkwardly.

"So you decided to run around in a house full of vampires and look at their rooms?" He asked.

"I wanted to know more about the people I live with." I replied defensively.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to live with a bunch of strangers whom I know next to nothing about." I pouted.

He raised and eyebrow curiously. "If you must know, this is my, Deidara, and Hidan's room. And that scythe you were just poking is Hidan's."

"Why am I not surprised." I shuddered. "Then who has the beanie babies?"

"Tobi."

"I love him even more." I grinned.

Sasori cracked a smile. "So you've also been in Tobi and Zetsu's rooms? What about Itachi and Kisame's?"

I shook my head. "No only two rooms so far."

"I see. Then it would be best to avoid the room at the very end of the hall. It's Pein and Konan's. Only Itachi, Tobi, and I are allowed in."

"Er, why?" I tilted my head to the side.

Sasori seemed to smirk a tad, again. "We should get back to the others. Unless you have some important meeting in your room?"

"No, I think my manga reading can wait until later." I smirked back but was a bit wary. Why were only they allowed in? Were they in some sort of secret cult? Did they make daily sacrifices to some sort of God or do weird ritualistic dances around a pit of burning humans? I pondered this as we walked downstairs.

I sat down in between Kisame and Hidan on the large couch. I felt quite squished as I continued my thoughts. At some point between me thinking that they ran around in clown suits and listening to Caramelldansen, Deidara began to laugh quite loudly. It seemed to happen right when imagined Sasori dressed as a clown while dancing to Caramelldansen...

"Stay out of my head, mind rapist!" I glared at him, which only made him laugh more.

I glared while everyone else looked in in confusion at our little "inside joke".

_**You're both bonkers.**_

_Says the person that uses the word "bonkers"._

~Can vampires pee their pants laughing? I would think it would be red...~

The next day I checked that I had all my articles of clothing on before I left my room. I did. So I walked down the stairs, made some breakfast, and continued my morning.

I didn't need Itachi to show me my way to my class today, so I started out ahead of him. It wasn't long before a very large shadow overtook me. Quickly I spun around, expecting some werewolf to come and eat me, only to see Kisame walking behind me and grinning smugly. "You seem a bit jumpy."

I glared slightly at him while walking backwards. "What do you expect? I thought you were some big bad werewolf that's five hundred feet tall like in twi - "

Kisame cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth. "We don't like to mention that word here."

I pushed his – LARGE – hand away. "Right, I forgot, disgrace and such." I smirked a bit. "But could a vampire and a human actually have a kid and then it fall in love with a werewolf?"

"You do realize that here in the real world when a vampire and a human have a kid, it's just a vampire. No half-breed thing. So no, it can't happen." He said bluntly.

"Ookay whatever." I kept walking backwards and stared at him. I was about to ask if the whole "imprinting" thing was real or fake until I found myself staring at the sky. I had bumped into something and tripped over it, successfully falling back on my butt. Though the ground seemed softer than I imagined. "Ow!"

Kisame's laugh echoed throughout my ears as he clutched his stomach. Did I really make vampires laugh that much?

_**Maybe you should be more concerned with the person you just fell on...**_

_Huh?_

Indeed when I looked down I saw that what I had fallen on had not been the ground. Oh no. But a small redhead. For a second I thought I had fallen on Sasori – which might be the reason Kisame was laughing so hard. That was, until the person looked up at me. His eyes were not brown, but green, and he seemed to have this thick guy-liner thing going on. Like Deidara, but with about 5x more of it. I think he was the guy Tobi and I almost ran into yesterday!

"Get off." The eyes ordered at once. Impatient they seemed since before I could make a move to stand up they pushed me off of the body rather meanly.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." I took Kisame's out stretched hand and stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my butt.

Now that the person was standing I was able to get a better look at them, and when this person wasn't on the ground under my own ass, they looked pretty damn scary.

_**Good job. You pissed off the local angry emo. We're so going to die!**_

_Hush! We don't know that. And don't call him emo yet! We just met the guy._

_**He has GUY-LINER!**_

_Deidara isn't emo..._

_**He also looks like he wants to shoot a puppy and he's wearing long sleeves!**_

_It's cold out? And it looks like his friends enjoyed my fail, unlike him!_

There were two other people behind the little angsty teen, laughing rather loudly. One of them was a boy, just a bit taller than the redhead, with a full body black suit thingy. When he lifted his head I also saw he had purple paint on his face. He looked like some kind of rockstar/clown The other person was a blond girl with four pony tails.

The little redhead was glaring harshly at me and seemed to be growling.

"Oh calm down Gaara." The girl said. "It was an accident and you know it."

"Yeah." The rockstar clown said. "Lighten up."

"Who is she?" Gaara said, looking at Kisame. "I saw her yesterday with your dorm mate, Tobi." At least he wasn't glaring at me now...

Kisame took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "She's Akatsuki's new dorm mate."

Gaara seemed a tad humored. "That doesn't seem very smart. What with all of you there."

"Come on Gaara." Bozo the clown said. "We don't have time for this right now."

"Stay out of this Kankuro." Gaara turned back to Bozo – Kankuro – glaring a bit. "You and Temari go on ahead."

Temari gave an irritated sigh. "You picking a fight is the last thing we need right now."

"Fight? Who said anything about a fight? I am only concerned for the girl's safety." If I could hear the lie in that boy's voice, then I'm sure that they could, too.

"She's plenty safe with us." Kisame said.

"Like Matsuri was?" The silence that followed that statement was deafening. I wanted to ask who Matsuri was, but at the same time I knew I wasn't the one that was supposed to break this silence.

Kisame's hand suddenly grabbed mine. "Come on Ellie." He dragged me past the three quickly. I followed quietly and once we were far enough away he finally began to slow down.

"Kisame...what was all that about?" I strained my neck to look up at him.

He stayed silent for a few moments, looking straight ahead when he finally decided to speak. "An old grudge that Gaara holds against Hidan."

"For what?"

Kisame looked down at me and had his usual grin back on his face. "You should ask him. He'd kill me if I went around talking about things that he'd rather forget. Especially to someone who we just met."

I pouted a bit. "I'm not that much of a stranger."

He grinned more and ruffled up my hair, which I immediately fixed. "You have a whole year with us. Just give it time. Now, get to class."

"Damn I'd hoped you forgot about that."

He laughed at my obvious sarcasm. "Yeah I'd totally forget about school when it's the biggest thing in front of us."

"It's possible! But you're right. Sasuke might get depressed if I show up late!"

"I thought he already was?" Kisame asked, seriously.

"Oh yeah. Well I'll be off then." I was about to run off when I noticed a very important detail. "Uh, Kisame, I'll need my hand back now."

"Huh? Oh. Right." He let go of my hand still grinning playfully. "Sorry."

"No you're not." I ran off, Gir bouncing on my back, into the school before he could say anything back to me.

~Oh the pluses of having a late teacher first period~

When I walked into my first class I looked around to be sure that Kakashi wasn't here yet. He wasn't. "Fuck yeah!" I whispered and strolled in and over to the little group in the corner known as some of my new friends. "Aww Sasuke's depressed! I'm sorry I couldn't be here any sooner. Or is he depressed because I did arrive?"

"The latter." Sasuke said without looking up.

I could only grin. "Sweet." I took my seat next to Hinata.

The rest of the day past quickly, save for gym, which as usual killed me. Thankfully I caught Tobi half way to my witchcraft class and made him give me a piggy back ride. People stared. Naturally. But who cares, I had my own lazy way of getting from class to class and I was happy with it.

Then lunch came, and I ate with the Akatsuki again. At some point our table started it's own little food fight and I had to duck under the table as they flung pizzas and mashed potatoes at each other. It didn't help that I had burst out laughing when Hidan got a full pudding cup to the face. It also didn't help that I had been sitting next to him.

One second I was laughing my ass off, the next his evil/pissed off stare was on me, and then I had half of the pudding down my shirt.

"MY SPECIAL BRA OF AWESOMENESS!" I cried out sitting on the bench again and staring incredulously up at Hidan. "You ruined the froggies!"

He couldn't seem to help the smirk that tweaked at his lips. "Want me to help with that?"

I pouted and dumped a milk carton on his head. The rest of the Akatsuki had stopped with their food throwing to stop and stare at Hidan before laughing themselves.

Hidan turned his glare on me, but the humor was very much evident in his eyes. "Bitch you're going to get it." I didn't have time to blink before he smashed the ketchup packets, aiming perfectly for my person. Sadly I didn't have time to retaliate since Anko and Kakashi came over to stop us and take us down to the headmaster's office. When we got there I realized that this would be the first time I saw the actual headmaster of the school. I only had one word to say about this woman.

Whoa.

Not to be vulgar or what not – here Jen added a nice "Since when have you cared about being vulgar" for her own personal humor – but this woman had to have the biggest chest I had ever seen. That coupled with the fact that she had long blond hair in two pony tails, wore a gray shirt that thoroughly showed off her interesting body feature, and was, as far as I knew, supposed to be ancient told me that this woman was definitely something else entirely.

That something could be akin to frightening.

"Why am I not surprised that you all are the ones behind this?"

_**She makes it seem like we did some big murder...**_

_I wouldn't kid about murder in a school like this Jen. I mean, two of the...species...here are designed for killing._

_**Scary thought.**_

"Because you're finally learning?" Hidan said while eating the pudding off of his face.

"TOBI'S SO SORRY TSUNADE!" Tobi sobbed hugging her legs as the door to the headmaster's office opened.

"You're finally here Kakuzu." Tsunade shook Tobi off and almost ran out of the room. "They're all yours!"

_**Hey it's the guy from before! The guy who took us to the dorm.**_

_Oh yeah, the assistant principle person._

_**Hehe Ass Principle.**_

I heard Deidara chuckle slightly at Jen's remark. Does he just go around mind-raping everyone?

Kakuzu sighed leaning against the door after closing it. "I do not think you all realize just how lucky you are that I'm the assistant principle here."

"Our apologies, Kakuzu." Itachi spoke up. He was the only one that didn't have any food on him. Probably because he didn't partake in the food fight itself, but was rushed off to the office nonetheless. "We do not take your position for granted."

"Then be sure to show up for detention tomorrow during lunch." Kakuzu passed out little pink slips with "DETENTION" written in bold letters at the top.

I groaned quietly as I got passed mine. Half because this would be the second detention of my life and half because the pudding in my bra was starting to feel really weird. The others didn't seem to care one way or the other. Besides Tobi who was still begging for mercy on the ground.

Kakuzu led us out of the office and sent us off, telling us to hurry on to our next class.

"But I still have pudding down my bra!" I said involuntarily as we walked.

Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori couldn't help but start to laugh while Zetsu and Itachi only sighed at their stupidity and Tobi glomped me. I made him let go since that didn't help the already stained clothing much.

"Seriously!" I continued. "Have you ever felt the annoyingness of pudding in your bra?"

"That isn't a word, Elizabeth." Itachi said.

"It is in my dictionary..." I huffed.

"Go to the nurse. She can probably help with that." Sasori said.

"How the fuck will a nurse help with that?" Hidan looked at Sasori like he was stupid.

Sasori only rolled his eyes. "The nurse carried spare clothing for occasions such as these. You might want to go ask her if you can do something about that stuff in your hair."

"Can't be any worse than the crap he already puts in it, un." Deidara said.

"Shut up." Hidan walked off to go find the nurse. "Come on Ellie. I doubt you know where it is."

"Right..." I said and quickly followed after him. Only to be suddenly joined by Tobi as well, who had a rather large pizza-shaped mark on the front of his shirt. Yeah I wouldn't want to walk around smelling like old rotten pizza either all day.

The boys didn't have much trouble finding a shirt to wear and Hidan was able to use this shower-thing the nurse had in the nurse's bathroom to wash out the milk. I, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble with finding the right size bra... Oh yes the nurse had all kinds of clothing and such, and I did find a nice plain green shirt, but was having a bit more trouble with the whole bra part... A few times Tobi tried to come in and help me to find one, but I told him it wasn't necessary and they should just go back to their classes. Thankfully they listened and after another few minutes I _finally _found one and then was off to my English class, which was almost over. Not that I minded. Art was much more fun.

After art and all through science I was wondering if that snake-man would walk in again. He really did give me the creeps. Thankfully he didn't show up today and I was able to have a small conversation with Hinata during class and had Shikamaru help me with some science problem. Thank you lazy genius!

On my way back to the dorm I stopped by the nurse to get back my dirty clothes – I left them there since I didn't want to carry around ketchup and pudding filled clothing for the rest of the day – and as I looked down at them walking back I knew I'd have to get Hidan back somehow. The milk just didn't do it for me. He destroyed my favorite frog-based piece of clothing. He was going to pay.

I wonder if we have any whipped cream...

_DONE! Yay! Well this was fun to write... Kinda... _

_What will Ellie do? Why would she need whipped cream? Will she get away with what she's thinking? Review enough and you'll find out!_

_Kthnxbai~_


End file.
